


Lightwood VS Fray

by mehna



Series: I Found You [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No One Talks Shit About Alec's Ass, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: Alec and Clary go head to head in the Boyfriend VS Sister Challenge





	Lightwood VS Fray

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy,
> 
> I know I said it'd be 'Magnus' Big Break' next but I haven't had much time to write lately and that would be a multichaptered fic for sure so here's this oneshot instead that's basically just fluff (like everything else in this series). 
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Hello darlings!” Magnus greeted into the camera as he and Clary walked the streets of New York. “I’m here with Biscuit.”

“Hey,” said Clary in a sing song voice, her arm looped through Magnus’.

It had been a week since Alec’s first concert and his fan base had grew immensely, to the point where they’d get stopped on the street no matter where they went. He was in the studio today, writing with Simon and since Clary was free for the day, Magnus invited her over so the three of them could film in the evening.

“So as promised, I’m here with a challenge video today. Well it’s partly a challenge and partly a vlog. Alexander and Biscuit are going to go head to head to see who knows me better,” Magnus winked at the camera.

“I’m gonna kick Lightwood’s ass,” Clary declared and Magnus fondly rolled his eyes.

“No one’s doing anything to his gorgeous ass except me,” he muttered under his breath causing Clary to giggle and swat his arm.

“Since he’s at work with Simon, we’re going shopping and Magnus decided to bring you guys along,” Clary said and Magnus hummed in agreement, steering Clary into a shop that caught his eye.

“How about we buy a bell for a buzzer?” Magnus asked, picking up a reception style bell. “And the other can use a spray or air horn?”

“Not an air horn,” Clary shivered and grimaced at the thought, taking the camera from Magnus as he began walking around the shop. “I swear I’m gonna win this challenge. I’ve known Magnus most of his life, what has Lightwood got? Seven months tops,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes in the process.

As she walked around and trash talked Alec, Magnus caught her eye and called her over. She went and burst out laughing upon seeing what Magnus was holding up.

“I’m going to buy it for him, what do you think?” he asked with an excited glint in his eyes and Clary nodded eagerly, agreeing enthusiastically at the prospect of seeing Alec in it.

Magnus draped the clothing over his arm as he eyed the others hung up, and with a casual shrug, he picked up two other ones, presumably for himself and Clary. She barely held back her snicker at seeing the one that was most definitely picked for her.

Just as they neared the counter, Clary eyed some whiteboards and picked them up, just in case Magnus decided to forgo the buzzers.

He paid and they walked out the shop, linking arms again as they walked down the street.

By the time afternoon came around, they had roamed around numerous shops, buying little things along the way and stopped at a little cafe that was just a block away from Jade Wolf Studios.

Magnus knew that once he was into it, Alec forgot to eat and in the process, made Simon forget as well, so he and Clary decided to grab their food to go, adding extra sandwiches and coffees before making their way to the building.

Magnus was ranting to the camera about how much time Joyo would spend with Alec after their introduction a week ago much to Clary’s amusement and as they walked through the reception, they both waved to the receptionist who didn’t bat an eye at their presence, waving back and letting them head to the elevators.

Luke’s office was the top floor and the rest were filled with studios and meeting rooms. Simon however was given the whole floor below Luke’s and that’s where Alec worked while he was here, so both he and Clary made their way up while she texted Luke, telling him that they were there and to come see them when he was free.

The elevators opened up to an open space filled with couches, a kitchen and many instruments scattered around with the floor to ceiling windows opposite them giving a citywide view of New York.

Compared to the rest of the building, it had a homier feel since the walls were a darker colour and the fireplace was going strong in one corner. It looked more like a cabin room than a floor in an office and studio building.

There were doors on the left that led to three different studios, and the ones on the right were storage for more instruments along with empty practice rooms.

He and Clary were familiar with this floor as were Magnus’ fans, and as of the past week, Alec had become accustomed to it too.

It was absolute silence, since every room was soundproof, but Magnus knew that Alec loved the studio farthest away from them that would have the view of the city and with a grin, he and Clary made their way over after depositing their bags on the couch.

Clary was still filming so after pressing his ear to the door and not hearing any singing – not that it made a difference since he wouldn’t have heard anything either way – Magnus opened it with a giant smile on his face.

Simon and Alec looked up instantly and Magnus grinned upon seeing Alec lounging on the couch outside of the recording room with his guitar resting on the wall beside him. Simon was sat in his usual chair by the soundboard, idly spinning on the wheels as they took what Magnus presumed to be a break.

“Hello Darling,” Magnus greeted, walking over to Alec and leaning down to press a lingering kiss onto his sweet lips.

“Hey,” he breathed out once they’d parted, a dazed smile on his face.

“So OTP,” Simon whispered quite loudly and Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning down to peck Alec again before straightening up.

“We bought lunch!” he declared with his arms spread wide just as Alec’s stomach grumbled.

He grinned sheepishly at Magnus’ pointed glare and pushed himself up a bit so that his back was resting against the arm of the couch, his legs still spread out in front of him.

Magnus rolled his eyes again as he went to fetch the food bags, passing Simon and Clary theirs before walking back over to Alec who instantly lifted his legs up so Magnus could sit and then draped them over his lap. 

He handed Alec his sandwich and unwrapped his own, placing their drinks on the coffee table in front of them.

“How was shopping?” Alec asked after a bite of his chicken and basil pesto sandwich.

“Good, I found you something absolutely marvellous,” Magnus grinned mischievously causing Clary to snicker from where she was perched on another sofa next to Simon.

Alec eyed the two of them warily as he took another bite, not feeling eased at all when Magnus’ grin turned into a smirk with a wink.

“Is it for tonight?” he asked tentatively.

“Mhm,” Magnus confirmed, taking a bite of his own BLT.  At Alec’s state of unease, Magnus patted his knee comfortingly and gave a reassuring smile. “You’ll love it Angel.”

As Simon and Clary chattered away on the camera, probably arguing about something, Magnus and Alec finished their lunch with a quiet conversation about their plans for the next day since Alec was free. They switched sandwiches halfway without really realising it, and once they were finished, Magnus shuffled along as Alec bought his knees up so that Magnus’ thigh was pressed against the underside of Alec’s thigh bringing their faces closer so they could kiss more easily.

They shared the fattening and gooey pink drink that Magnus bought between kisses, unaware of Clary turning the camera on them every so often.

“Maybe we can go to the zoo,” Alec offered, eyes sparkling with that childlike innocence that always bought butterflies to Magnus’ stomach. “I haven’t been to one here, and I know it’ll be similar to LA but it’ll still be cool to see, and you can vlog it.”

“How about I take you to the Aquarium instead?” Magnus offered and watched as Alec’s eyes brightened.

“Yeah okay!” he agreed with a grin, pecking Magnus’ lips and humming a little from the taste of his lip gloss mixed with the candyfloss drink. He threaded his fingers with Magnus’, using his other hand to fiddle with Magnus’ earrings as Magnus continued to hold the straw out to him every so often.

“Biscuit’s adamant that she’ll win this challenge tonight,” Magnus murmured softly causing Alec to scoff.

“I doubt that,” Alec argued with determination clear in his voice. “Stupid Fray,” he muttered under his breath though there was no real heat behind it. “Who do you think will win?”

Magnus bit his lip as he pondered on the answer. Truth be told, he thought it’d be a close tie, or he at least hoped it would be. Alec and Clary weren’t very competitive people but when it involved Magnus, Alec would take nothing other than first place, and with his and Clary’s playful banter Magnus suspected they’d be more viscous and competitive than usual. (It scared Magnus a little.)

“I don’t know Darling,” Magnus decided on eventually.

“Of course you don’t,” Alec said sarcastically though there was a teasing smile on his face assuring Magnus that he wasn’t actually offended by Magnus choosing to stay silent on the matter.

As they sat in a comfortable silence listening to Clary and Simon bicker over nonsense, Luke walked in and plopped down on the chair that was vacated by Simon. Magnus smiled at him and nodded his head to the sandwich he’d bought along with the bottle of juice and Luke took it gratefully, smiling warmly at the two of them as Alec seemed to be dosing off.

“Have you got an idea for when his own album will be released?” Magnus asked once Clary had turned off the camera and Alec was napping against him.

“I’m not sure about an exact date but it’ll be soon. I know he’s written a lot over the last few months and he’s had more before that, and everyone loves him. Have you seen Twitter? They’re practically begging for him to release something soon, especially with ‘Perfect’ on the album.” Luke replied and Magnus hummed with a soft smile at the memory of the song.

Though Alec had originally planned to release a recorded version of it, in the end he decided not to, wanting it to be something special for Magnus so now there was only that one version of it from his first concert. Along with fans asking for that song, Magnus had seen many tweets asking when Alec will release more music along with compliments to his album for the film.

“He’s clearly tired though,” Luke said with a nod to Alec’s sleeping form.

“He had a burst of inspiration at three in the morning last night and has been up since then,” Magnus answered with a fond shake of his head.

He’d gotten used to Alec waking up at strange hours to go into another room and write. Surprisingly, Magnus found it soothing to listen to him play and sing as he slept even though he’d miss the heat from his body.

“He played it earlier,” Simon said from where he was sipping on his coffee, “it’s really good. We’ve been working on it today.”

Magnus nodded in agreement and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, gently massaging his scalp.

Simon played the recordings that they had so far once Luke asked to hear them and they all sat and listened with proud smiles. Magnus didn’t notice Clary snapping a picture of the two of them to post as he continued running his fingers through Alec’s soft locks, smiling softly as he drowned in the serene voice of Alec Lightwood.

“I like it,” Luke declared once it finished and Clary nodded in agreement.

“We thought of adding violin and then like a cello for a counter melody after his second chorus but we’ll see when he gets to it,” said Simon, fiddling around with the soundboard.

“We should get going,” Clary smiled in Magnus’ direction and he nodded, knowing that the quicker Alec finished his work for the day, the quicker he’d be home.

He leaned into Alec and pressed soft kisses to his lips as he gently shook his shoulder and Alec stirred, blinking slowly up at him in the most adorable way. He scrunched his nose up cutely when Magnus kissed it and yawned in a way that reminded Magnus of Joyo.

“Wakey wakey sleepyhead,” Magnus whispered.

“I fell asleep?” Alec asked and Magnus had to stifle his laugh at the question since the answer was fairly obvious.

“Yes Angel,” he answered, kissing Alec’s cheek and slowly moving to stand up from his position.

Alec yawned again and stretched his arms causing his t shirt to ride up in the process and Magnus had to tear his eyes away.

Now was _definitely_ not the time.

“Sorry,” Alec apologised sheepishly to no one in particular but it was Luke who answered.

“If you weren’t basically my son in law I wouldn’t let it slide,” he winked. “I know you work hard and that couch is that soft for a reason.”

Alec grinned and got up, pulling Magnus in to hug him. “You make a good pillow,” he mumbled against his neck.

“How dare you insinuate that I’m podgy and squishy,” Magnus gasped in mock offence but wrapped his arms around Alec anyway.

“You can be a firm pillow then,” Alec said before adding in a quieter voice, “you’re still podgy and squishy to me.”

Magnus faintly heard the sound of a camera clicking but pushed that to the back of his mind, instead choosing to concentrate on the very beautiful and sleepy man in his arms.

“Finish your work Angel and then come home, okay?”

“Okay,” Alec nodded and kissed Magnus softly, lingering as long as he could before letting go. “Bye.” He smiled adorably and Magnus stole one last peck before he left, waving to Simon and Luke on his way out.

Clary was smirking at him knowingly as they rode the elevator down, bags in hand and Magnus rolled his eyes

“Shut up Fray,” he exasperated in a tone that was similar to Alec when he called Clary by her surname.

“I didn’t even say anything!” she argued, playfully shoving Magnus in the arm.

“You were thinking it though,” Magnus pointedly stared at her until her resolve cracked though her smirk remained strong.

“I totally was.”

***

Alec was borderline falling asleep as he sang and sat with Simon, his head hanging low and breaths coming out more even than usual. Eventually, he decided he’d just go home even though he didn’t get through what he wanted for the day since they still had that video to film for Magnus’ channel.

He said bye to Simon and Luke before heading out of the building. Magnus’ apartment wasn’t that far so he’d ride his skateboard to and from work for the past week. He shoved in his headphones, going straight to his ‘wake me up’ playlist and pressing shuffle, the loud and upbeat music ringing through his ears to attempt to do exactly what the title suggested.

The sun was slowly setting blanketing the city in a soft orange hue and Alec breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell that was just _New York._ He smelt the fresh donuts that are made at a vendor just down the street and listened to his music, the bustle of the city a faint background noise washed out by the loud drums and base of the current song.

He was just a block away from home when a pair of girls squealing caught his attention. They smiled in awe at him when he looked over and he instantly slowed down as they walked towards him with barely contained excitement.

After taking out his earphones and placing one foot flat on the ground, the other still firmly planted on his skateboard, he smiled at the two teenage girls.

“Oh my God you’re Alec! Alec Lightwood!” the one with brunette hair in two braids squealed.

Alec wasn’t exactly sure what you were so supposed to say to a statement like that, so he nodded and felt all fluttery when they squealed again.

These two girls were excited to see _him._

“We _love_ your album! It was so good!” the other girl said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Thank you,” said Alec a little bashfully.

“My brother was at your concert last week,” the brunette admitted. “I wish I could have gone but I had school,” she added crestfallen.

Alec’s heart dropped as he saw the disappointment on her face. “You can come to another show,” he offered eventually. “I love New York, and I plan on sticking around for a bit, especially to do more shows and I’ll definitely try and do one on the weekend this time.”

“Really?” she beamed with a hopeful expression and before Alec could assure her, she threw herself into his arms. “Thank you! Thank you!”

Alec chuckled and just as he was about to hug her back, she jumped out of his hold with a horrified expression. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry! I didn’t even ask if I could hug you! Can I hug you?”

Alec laughed again and nodded, opening his arms for the both of them to give them a brief hug.

After learning their names – the brunette being Chelsea and the auburn haired called Emily – and them telling him about their school music project, they noticed that he was a little sleepy so asked for a photo and autograph before waving goodbye.

Yawning every couple of seconds, Alec made the rest of the way home and just about made it through the door of the building, up the elevator and into Magnus’ apartment before slumping down face first over Magnus’ lap and the sofa.

“Are you alright Darling?” Magnus asked, gently rubbing his back and the nape of his neck.

“I’m so fucking tired,” Alec answered though his voice was muffled from where his face was squished against the sofa.

Alec hadn’t even noticed that Clary had Magnus’ camera in her hand as they were vlogging their abrupt blindfolded art competition.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus sighed and lightly prodded Alec’s side to get him to roll over. Once he did, Alec rose and buried his face in Magnus’ neck, perching himself fully on Magnus’ lap.

“Why am I so tired?” he whined, rubbing his nose against the smooth skin of Magnus’ neck, inhaling his scent that always seemed to settle Alec no matter how he was feeling.

“Maybe because you woke up at a god awful hour and have been awake ever since. Almost 15 hours Angel,” Magnus answered.

“But,” Alec began, his voice oddly petulant. “But I just...but...” he heaved a deep sigh and breathed out “yeah,” seemingly agreeing with Magnus’ explanation.

“How about you nap for a while, Biscuit and I will make some dinner and then if you feel up to it, we can film after you’ve eaten. If not, we’ll have a pyjama party and watch Disney movies instead.” Magnus offered and Alec nodded against him, liking the sound of that.

Magnus practically dragged him to the bedroom and Alec half-heartedly waved at Clary, mumbling a “‘sup Fray’ as he passed, much to her amusement. He helped undress Alec, leaving him in just his boxers and then tucked him into bed, pulling the covers right up to his chin.

“I guess I’ll have to...have to fall asleep without you cuddling me,” Alec mumbled between yawns and Magnus just about held back his coo at his boyfriend’s adorableness. “S’gonna be real difficult...yeah...super hard...” he trailed off into a soft snore and Magnus shook his head with a dopey smile.

He bent down to brush a kiss across Alec’s forehead before going back to Clary, gently closing the door on the way out.

“Is he okay?” she asked with mild concern and Magnus nodded.

“Just tired Biscuit, hopefully he’ll feel a little better after a nap. Now,” Magnus clapped his hands together, “how about some Paella?”

Clary nodded eagerly and they both made their way to the kitchen, ready to make their dinner.

***

Magnus decided to forgo filming them making dinner simply because he didn’t want the video to be too long if they ended up recording the challenge, so he and Clary worked together with soft music coming from the speakers to make a dish of Chicken Paella with a spring onion and yoghurt sauce to have on the side.

Just over an hour later once they were done, Magnus went back to his bedroom to wake Alec and grinned at the sight. Alec was sprawled out like a starfish on his front, one leg below the covers and one out giving Magnus a lovely view of his boxer clad marvellous ass.

Magnus walked over and flopped down on top of him to press kisses to every bit of skin he could reach and Alec stirred within seconds.

In one swift move, Alec rolled over to face Magnus and leaned up, bringing Magnus’ head down at the same time to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

“Oh my,” Magnus breathed out in between Alec’s fast paced kisses, “you seem well rested my Angel.”

“I just really love kissing you,” Alec confessed and began to trail his lips down Magnus’ jaw and onto the soft, warm skin of Magnus’ neck, pulling up Magnus shirt as he did so. “I love worshipping you,” he added in a quiet voice, more to himself than Magnus but it still made the latter’s heart flutter.

“Alexander, dinner’s ready.” Magnus announced, regretfully pulling away.

“But I want you,” Alec protested, and though the context could have seemed crude, his tone was nothing but sincere and honest and Magnus knew he didn’t mean it in a sexual way.

“You’ll always have me Angel. I’ll always be yours,” Magnus assured and Alec nodded, sighing heavily before flopping down on the bed again.

“I want you in the _other_ way too,” he confessed and a light chuckle bubbled out of Magnus’ throat.

“You can have me that way later then my love. For now, come have dinner. We’ve made Paella,” Magnus said and begun counting down in his head knowing what was coming, just about getting past one before Alec jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

Not even ten seconds later, he ran back in, blushing bright red all the way down to his naval and Magnus couldn’t even hide the laughter if he tried.

“I take it Biscuit saw you?” he asked with a grin as he gracefully got up from the bed, moving to where Alec was covering himself with as many clothes as he could as if it could undo the fact that he’d just ran out in only his boxers.

“And the bloody camera,” Alec hissed, pulling a long sleeved t-shirt over his head. “It was Instagram as well, that stupid live video thing.”

Magnus threw his head back and clutched his stomach as he laughed and Alec should have still been embarrassed and annoyed but seeing Magnus laugh like that only bought him joy.

It was almost scary what being in love could do to a person.

They ate and talked, Alec feeling more awake after having his absolutely divine dinner and once they’d cleaned up, the three of them flopped down on the sofa and set up the camera after Alec had insisted that he wanted to film – as long as they could have dessert at some point.

Magnus bought all of his shopping bags over and sat in between Alec and Clary, a grin on his face as he introduced the video.

“Alright darlings, you’ve finally reached the challenge part of the vlog! And now we can show Alexander what we bought,” he winked mischievously and Alec felt a little terrified at what Magnus might pull out of the bag.

Once he saw it though, a huge, blinding smile spread across his face and he grabbed the cow onesie from Magnus grasp and jumped up from the couch.

“I’m going to put it on right now,” he declared, not giving a single fuck that he was this excited about a _onesie_ , of all things.

Magnus all but cooed at Alec’s adorable eagerness and he nodded with great enthusiasm, wanting nothing more than to see Alec in the loungewear.

“Well that went well,” Magnus grinned at Clary who was barely containing her giggles as Alec darted off to the bedroom to change.

When he came back out, zipping up to cover his bare torso, Magnus gasped in awe and Clary burst into peals of laughter.

“I fucking _love_ this,” Alec announced, looking down at himself with one of the most proud and happy smiles Magnus had ever seen on his handsome face.

“Oh my Angel,” Magnus breathed out as Alec plopped down in his seat again. “You look absolutely adorable, my sweet Alexander.”

Alec grinned at him with a dopey smile and pulled the hood further up on his head, the little cow ears sticking up with all their might only adding to the adorableness of Alec in his attire.

“What about you guys?” he asked, snapping Magnus out of his daze and Clary out of her ongoing laughter.

“Ah,” Magnus began, going back to the bags by his feet. “Well dear Biscuit and I bought our own too,” he confessed, pulling out a bright yellow duck onesie for Clary and a black cat one for himself.

It was Alec’s turn to burst out laughing this time upon seeing Clary’s selected outfit for the evening.

Jace was going to love it.

Once they were all dressed, equally excited and happy smiles on their faces, they sat down and got comfy on the sofa again.

Clary had painted on a little cute nose and whiskers on Magnus face upon Alec’s insistence and every time he looked over, he would coo at how goddamn _cute_ Magnus looked.

“Right,” Magnus clapped his hands together once and reached into the bag to pull out the bell and the party horn he’d gotten for buzzers. “Now that we’re all properly dressed, you two may choose your buzzers.”

Clary instantly reached for the bell and when Magnus turned to hand the horn to Alec, he noticed the disappointed look on his face.

“What’s wrong Angel?” Magnus asked, reaching out to place a hand on Alec’s cheek.

“I thought we could make our own buzzers, you know?” he admitted softly. Magnus frowned and urged Alec to go on. “I thought maybe Clary could ‘quack’ and I could ‘moo’, to go with the theme.”

Magnus and Clary’s faces broke out into humongous grins and they threw the bell and party horn back into the bag causing Alec to smile sheepishly at them.

“Okay,” he said bashfully before repeating himself, “okay, great.”

“Let’s begin then,” Magnus declared, turning back to the camera and fishing his phone out of his pocket.  “So as you all know, we’re going to do the Boyfriend VS Sister challenge. I will ask a question, the first to buzz in gets to answer. If they get it wrong, it goes to the other opponent and the one with the most points at the end will obviously be the winner. Buzzer’s at the ready? ” At Alec’s and Clary’s nod, Magnus grinned and opened his notes on his phone, sitting right back against the sofa with Alec and Clary leaning forward so they couldn’t see his screen.

“I’m gonna murder you Lightwood,” Clary glared at Alec.

“No offence but I feel like I’m being threatened by a cupcake,” Alec shot back, grinning proudly when he heard Magnus’ snort of laughter.

“Alright, question one,” Magnus began, shuffling a little to get comfy. “How old was I when I had my first kiss?”

“Quack!” came Clary’s buzzer rather quickly causing Alec to huff in annoyance as his mouth had been open to buzz in.

“Go on Biscuit,” Magnus prompted.

“Thirteen,” Clary answered, a self satisfied smirk on her face as she shot Alec a smug look.

“Correct!” Magnus beamed and fished out a whiteboard and marker from the bag, making a quick tally to keep tabs on the score. “At what age did I first start wearing makeup?”

“Quack! Quack!” Clary chimed in, flailing her arms in front of Magnus. “Fifteen.”

Magnus grinned and jotted down a point for Clary while Alec scowled, mumbling something under his breath.

“Next question, where did I go the first time I snuck out of the hou-”

Before Magnus could even finish, Clary’s quaking pierced his ears and he looked at her expectantly.

“To the supermarket! You were grounded and apparently we didn’t have the treats that Joyo liked so you snuck out to go buy them for him,” she answered, grinning proudly as Alec shook his head in disbelief.

“I didn’t even know you then! What’s with all the questions from your past?” Alec huffed and Magnus barely contained his coo at Alec’s pout, loving this worked up competitive side of him.

“Angel I’ve told you both the answers to these questions at one point, you just have to be quicker,” Magnus winked and pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek, pulling back with an exaggerated kissy sound.

“Who’s laughing now Lightwood?” Clary taunted, sticking out her tongue at Alec and the mature adult that he is, he stuck his out back at her causing Magnus to roll his eyes at the two children who’d become his evening company.

“Okay, next question. On average, how many drinks does it take to get me drunk?”

Alec mooed with the most proud expression Magnus had seen, clearly pleased that he’d beat Clary to buzzing in.

“Going off your favourite drinks and usual habits of eating and staying hydrated, if you’re having Martini’s, it’s six. Tequila shots, five maximum. Amaretto Sour, maybe five, maybe six.  Then there was that time you had an Aunt Roberta and you didn’t even finish the glass because you were that drunk and for Margarita’s-”

“Hey!” Magnus protested, a little flustered at all that sudden knowledge from Alec, especially the Aunt Roberta one. “You’ve made your point, now shush.” He ordered a little bashfully, adding a little heart under Alec’s name on the whiteboard to add to his points.

“Magnus has a very high alcohol tolerance, but that doesn’t mean he drinks that much every time he goes out. He’s very sensible, and you guys should be too,” Alec lectured to the camera, putting on his best ‘dad’ voice that had Magnus and Clary stifling their laughs behind their hands.

“Okay next question,” Magnus announced once he’d calmed down just as Joyo came over and perched himself on Alec’s lap. “Who was my celebrity crush when I was younger?”

“Quack!” Clary’s voice came first and Magnus turned to her, urging her to answer. “Jenna Dewan.” She answered smugly and Magnus was just about to add a point under her name when Alec abruptly – but gently – put Joyo in Magnus’ lap and jumped up from his seat.

“No! Moo! Moo! Bullshit!”

“Darling?” Magnus asked, eyeing Alec warily, barely containing his laughter at Alec’s sudden outburst.

“Moo!” he yelled again, as if he needed the buzzer to get Magnus and Clary’s attention. “Bullshit! It was Kevin Zegers and you know it!” he declared, pinning Magnus with a look that dared him to say otherwise.

Clary pounced from her seat before Magnus could say anything, levelling Alec with a glare. “Fucking lies!” she yelled at him. “ _That_ is bullshit!”

“Shut it Fray!” Alec hissed, no real malice behind his voice but clearly worked up about this question and its answer. “Magnus,” he turned to Magnus who was admittedly a little frightened at being pinned on the spot so suddenly when Clary turned to him with a pleading look too. “Baby you know I’m right!”

“Objection!” Clary interjected. “He’s using terms of endearment to sway your answer and leading the witness!”

“Overruled!” Alec argued back instantly. “He’s the love of my life, I can use terms of endearment whenever the fuck I want! And there’s no leading the witness if the witness knows I’m right!”

Magnus barely had a moment to act on his urge of kissing Alec senseless as he so casually blurted out that Magnus was the love of his life before Clary was firing back.

“I’ve known him for my whole life! I was _there_ when he was waxing poetry about Jenna Dewan long before your sore loser ass entered the picture!”

“Hey!” Magnus yelled jumping to his feet to stand between the two, facing Clary as she finally crossed the line in this little bickering match of theirs. “Nobody talks bad about Alexander’s glorious ass!”

“Yeah!” Alec agreed, not even registering Magnus’ words but somehow a blush still covered his cheeks.

“He’s right,” Magnus said, gently placing his hand on Alec’s chest and pushing him to sit down again. I watched ‘It’s a Boy Girl Thing’ before ‘Step Up’ and I wasn’t ready to tell people I liked boys too at that age so Jenna Dewan it was.”

“You’ve never told me that! It was always Jenna when we talked about it!” Clary protested as she sat down though some of the fight left her shoulders.

“Actually you were there when he told us,” Alec chimed in. “Funnily enough, it was the first and last time he had an Aunt Roberta.”

“Alright enough about my worst drunken experience,” Magnus huffed, playfully swatting at Alec’s thigh and letting his hand rest there.

“Fine,” Clary mumbled. “Alec gets the point, next question.”

Magnus faintly heard Alec mutter “who’s the sore loser now?” under his breath but dismissed it, opting to diffuse the whole debacle by moving on.

Joyo pawed at Alec’s ankles, demanding to be picked up again now that they had sorted their little argument out and he complied without a second thought, scooping him up gently and placing him on his lap. Magnus was momentarily entranced by the scene but snapped out of it when Clary rudely elbowed him in the side.

“Alright, alright,” he scowled at her, opening his phone again to look at the next question. “What is my all time favourite movie?”

“Moo!” Alec grinned as Clary opened her mouth to ‘quack’ but was too slow. “Lilo and Stitch.”

“Good job, Angel,” Magnus praised, patting Alec’s thigh before drawing another heart under his name on the whiteboard. “What was the first magazine cover I appeared on?”

“Moo! Top of the Pops.”

Clary clenched her fists beside Magnus as he added another point for Alec, clearly angered that he was on some new found streak.

“At what age did I lose my virginity?”

“Moo! Fifteen!” Alec answered.

“No!” Clary protested before Magnus could say he was correct.

“Uh, _yes_ ,” Alec argued back, more sass in his voice than Magnus had ever heard before.

Before another argument could erupt, Magnus held both his hands up to signal for them to be quiet. “Biscuit, I _was_ fifteen.”

“No you weren’t! Not yet anyway! It was the day of your birthday and you went out with your girlfriend and friends. You came back just after half 10, like Mom and Dad told you to, and the next morning you told me you lost your virginity.” To his credit, Magnus didn’t seem that bothered at her adding more details to this story and so she continued her explanation. “Your birth certificate says you were born _after_ 11pm, Etta didn’t stay over that night and the only other person in your room would have been Joyo so I conclude, you lost your virginity when you were fourteen.”

“Bullshit!” Alec growled. “Magnus you can’t give her the point for that! That’s stupid!”

“You’re only saying that because I’m right!” Clary argued.

“You told me it was your fifteenth birthday Magnus and you’ve never told me what time you were born, I wouldn’t have known that.” Alec proclaimed and Magnus realised that he had a point, but then so did Clary.

“Alright, technically you’re both right in your own ways so I’ll give you each a point.” He decided eventually, but apparently that didn’t sit well with Alec and Clary.

“What’s the point in that? The difference between our scores will still be the same then.” Clary claimed, Alec nodding along vehemently in agreement.

“Fine,” Magnus shot back, glaring at the two of them. “Then I won’t give either of you a point.”

“No!” Came Alec and Clary’s protest and Magnus smirked, adding a heart under each of their names on the whiteboard.

“That’s what I thought,” he said to himself. “Alright next question, what is my star sign?”

“Moo!”

“Quack!”

“Bollocks,” Magnus sighed as Clary and Alec did their buzzers at the same time. “That had to be a far too easy question.”

“Just watch it back,” Alec suggested and Magnus nodded, going to the camera and pausing the video so he could replay the footage.

When it became clear that they did it at exactly the same time, Magnus resumed the video and plopped back down on the couch.

“Okay, so it seems they buzzed in together, so I’ll go to the next question, whoever gets that right gets to answer this one first too.” At Alec and Clary’s nod, Magnus began reading out the next question, “Actually, I’ll keep it in the same theme, what is my moon sign?”

For the first time in the whole challenge, there was silence on both sides and Magnus looked at both his boyfriend and sister sceptically, waiting for one of them to buzz in.

Just as he was about to fake being hurt, Alec buzzed in with a very loud and very startling “Moo!”

“Yes Angel?”

“Um,” he paused, scratched at the back of his neck over the hood of the onesie and looked sheepishly towards Magnus. “Is it Pisces?”

“Well done Darling!” Magnus praised, pecking Alec’s lips as he added two points under Alec’s name knowing he’d get the previous question right. “So my stars sign?”

“Sagittarius.” Alec answered without a beat of hesitation

“It’s almost like you’re meant to be,” Clary chimed in and Magnus whipped his head around to look at her questioningly. She raised her eyebrow as if to ask ‘really?’ and then heavily sighed in what Magnus presumed was resignation. “What’s the symbol for it?” she asked without expecting an answer. “An archer. And what does Alec like to do?”

_Me_ , Magnus’ brain supplied unhelpfully. “Archery,” he answered instead.

“Exactly.” Clary gave a single nod smiled at them.

“I never thought about that,” Alec mused, looking at some spot on the rug under their feet. “It’s pretty cool.”

Magnus hummed in agreement, lightly patting Alec’s thigh before picking his phone up again. “Only five more to go now. What’s my favourite video game?”

“Quack! Mortal Kombat,” she answered.

“Nope,” Magnus shook his head and turned to Alec who was grinning like a mad man.

“Red Dead Redemption.”

“Yes!” Magnus beamed and added a point under Alec’s name much to Clary’s protest.

“That’s bullshit! You _always_ played Mortal Kombat. All the fucking time!” she argued and Magnus nodded, because she _was_ right about that.

“I did, but that’s only because I’d finished RDR, like the whole game, and then that was my second favourite.”

“Just to be clear,” Clary began turning to face the camera, “Magnus isn’t gonna leave the house or do any filming or events when the second instalment of that game comes out.”

Magnus didn’t even bother denying it, nodding along as if his life depended on it. “This channel will definitely have a dry spell over October and possibly November...that’s if they don’t push the release date back again,” Magnus said with a scowl that was just too adorable for Alec, especially when Magnus was wearing a kitten onesie.

“Don’t forget about me,” Alec teased, sticking his lower lip out in a pout that disappeared as soon as Magnus kissed him.

“I’d never forget about you my Angel.”

Clary began gagging in the corner and both Magnus and Alec rolled their eyes at her drama.

“Okay next question, what’s one dance style that I’ve always wanted to learn but never-”

“Quack! Argentine Tango!” Clary answered and Magnus grinned, nodding as he added her point.

“It looks so intimate and sexy,” Alec mused, clearly not having meant to say that out loud if the gorgeous blush that dusted his cheeks was anything to go by.

“Do you want to learn it with me, Alexander?” Magnus purred, running his hand up along Alec’s thigh from his knee only to stop when Alec placed his hand over Magnus’, interlocking their fingers as he audibly gulped.

“Next question,” he said, voice a little breathless.

Magnus chuckled lightly, happy that he could still get his boyfriend flustered with a single, seemingly innocent comment. “Okay, a very random question with more than one answer. Name one physical feeling, non sexual, that I really like.”

“Quack!”

“Biscuit,” Magnus turned to her, hand still clasped in Alec’s as he let out a very quiet and sad sounding “moo.”

“You like being scratched. Not like viscously, but you like the feel of someone scratching your skin, as if itching, especially on your head.”

“Mhm,” Magnus hummed, adding a point for Clary. “Yeah, it’s weird. The word for it is amychophilia but it’s not always a sexual pleasure for me, I just think it’s a relaxing feeling.” He turned to Alec, giving his hand a little squeeze. “You mooed Angel, what were you going to say?”

“Oh, uh, you like the feeling of eyelashes on your skin. Like, when someone flutters them really close to your eyes or face.”

Magnus grinned at his adorable boyfriend who – even though Magnus has never said it aloud – picked up on that particular like of Magnus’.

“That’s so weird,” Clary mused and Magnus shot a glare at her.

“It’s not,” Alec said, sounding more serious than required for the topic of conversation. “I thought it was weird too but then I paid attention if it happened to me and it’s quite nice. It’s like little eyelash kisses.”

Magnus giggled at that and cupped Alec’s face between his hands, leaning in to press his eye close to Alec’s and flutter his lashes which in turn caused Alec to giggle.

“You guys are so weird,” Clary mumbled and before she could do anything, Magnus did the same thing on her eliciting the same reaction Alec gave. “Woah,” she said a little dazedly once Magnus let go of her face. “Eyelash kisses should totally be a thing.”

“I agree,” Alec declared with a dopey smile on his face.

Magnus kissed his cheek and turned back to his phone to read out the next question. “Okay this one you both won’t know but whoever gets the closest number gets the point. I’ve kept count of how many times I’ve watched Lilo and Stitch, Lilo and Stitch 2 and Stitch the Movie,” Magnus said as he pulled out two whiteboards and two pens from the bag, handing one to Clary and another to Alec. “How many times in total?”

“As in all three of them added up together?” Clary asked and Magnus nodded, letting them both scribble on their whiteboards.

“I feel like my number might be too low,” Alec mused, biting his lip anxiously. Magnus ran his thumb over it, releasing it from the hold and Alec pressed a soft kiss to the pad of his thumb just as Clary finished writing hers.

“Alright, three, two, one…” Magnus counted them down and they both turned their boards to the camera, Alec’s reading 40 and Clary’s reading 168.

“Almost spot on,” Magnus beamed at Clary and Alec scrunched his face up before his mouth dropped open, a look of absolute shock and horror washing over his face.

“One hundred and sixty eight!?” Alec screeched as Magnus and Clary burst out in laughter. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“It’s actually,” Magnus paused, his laughter stopping him from talking as he leaned his head on Clary’s shoulder who had tears in her eyes from laughing too hard at Alec’s reaction. “It’s actually, a hundred and seventy seven,” Magnus corrected which did _nothing_ to help Alec’s disturbance at this new found fact.

“Magnus!” Alec shrieked, schooling his features back to some sense of normality though he still looked slightly petrified by Magnus’ answer. “I am _not_ letting our children watch a movie _that_ many times,” Alec said rather determinedly.

“There’s three of them,” Magnus argued though that didn’t seem to help Alec relax as his eyes widened in further shock, all the while Clary giggling beside them wiping her tears away.

“That means you’ve watched them almost sixty times each! I don’t think I’ve ever judged you more than this moment right now,” he said shaking his head, still not willing to believe this information.

“I told you it’s my favourite Angel, you knew that,” Magnus tried but once again, Alec would not be calmed by his words.

“Yeah but one hundred and seventy seven?! I guessed forty,” Alec began, showing the whiteboard to the camera again. “I was like yeah, he’s probably seen them just over ten times each-” Alec paused midsentence as Clary reached over and put a ‘1’ before the 40, “yeah, but a big one in front of it. I’m in love with a fucking weirdo.” He mused, shaking his head with a fondness that never failed to make Magnus swoon, especially with the words that he’d just used.

Magnus patted his thigh comfortingly, intertwining their hands again and patting Clary’s knee with the other to help her stop giggling.

“Okay, last question darlings, what is the weirdest dream I’ve ever had?”

“Moo! Moo Moo Moo!” Alec buzzed in, clearly determined to answer the last question.

Clary’s quacking could be heard over the mooing but unfortunately for her, she started a millisecond too late.

“Go on Alexander,” Magnus prompted Alec to answer.

“That one where Dad bought a crocodile and asked you to look after it for the day while he went out and then it started trying to eat you but when you called and told him, he didn’t believe you and then you locked it in your front room and Clary showed up dressed to kill a crocodile but it knocked her out so you picked her up and ran out of the house but weirdly, your surroundings were your high school rather than outside of your house and then the crocodile chased you out but Jim Carey showed up in a white van with an air horn attached and he saved you and Clary.” Alec said all in one breath, taking a large gulp of air once he’d finished.

“Alexander is correct!” Magnus beamed, adding Alec’s point on through his giggles. “And that concludes the challenge. We have Biscuit here with seven points,” Magnus held up her arm as she looked glumly at the camera, Alec squirming excitedly on the other side of him. “And the winner, Alexander, with nine points!”

Alec smiled bashfully though Magnus could see he was beyond pleased with himself that he’d won.

“Good job Lightwood,” Clary muttered.

Alec, feeling a little bad for her now – only because _he’d_ won and not her – decided to offer some comfort.

“You still did well, if you’d have gotten that last one it would have been a tie.” He offered with a small smile. “Plus Magnus knows you love him so it’s all good…and at least we got to out how weird he really is.”

“Hey!” Magnus objected in indignation, though Clary and Alec didn’t seem to pay any attention to it as they high fived right in front of Magnus’ face. “I can’t believe you two,” Magnus exasperated as he sighed heavily. “First you’re at each other’s throats and now you’re best friends.”

“Alright, since he won,” Clary began, getting up from her seat. “I’ll prepare dessert and bring it out to you guys.”

She waddled off to the kitchen, the onesie a little too big for her petite frame and Magnus turned to Alec with a grin.

“You’re rather pleased with yourself that you won, aren’t you?” he asked once it was just the two of them.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Alec grinned back and began bopping his head, shimmying his shoulders as he quietly sang, “All I do is win win win no matter what, got money on my mind I can never get enough, and every time I step up in the building, everybody hands go up!” he thrust his hands in the air, Magnus doing the same and they burst into fits of laughter at their antics just as Clary bought a tub of ice cream, three spoons and a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

They sorted themselves out once she sat down, moving together fluently as Magnus opened the tub, Alec crunched the cereal over it and Clary turned on the TV while draping a blanket over the three of them.

“Thank you for watching,” Magnus said to the camera, Clary and Alec smiling as the shoved a dollop of cereal coated ice cream into their mouths. “We hope you enjoyed this challenge and make sure tweet Tracie pictures of Biscuit wearing a duck covered onesie!”

“Byeeeee!” Alec said in a sing song voice, reminiscent of their Boyfriend Tag video.

Just like before, Magnus, and this time Clary too, parroted him before turning off the camera.

Clary resumed The Lion King which had been playing in the background during the day and they ate their dessert, all snuggled up on the couch.

Later, once they retired to bed, Alec curled up against Magnus. He rested his head over Magnus’ heart so he could listen to the steady thumping that would eventually lull him into a peaceful sleep and intertwined their fingers over the golden covers.

“You must be exhausted,” Magnus murmured as he softly ran his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“Mhm…but I’m glad we,” Alec paused as he yawned adorably, “I’m glad we filmed that. It was fun.”

“Are you saying that because it _was_ fun or because you won?” Magnus asked and Alec snuggled closer, smushing his face against Magnus’ bare chest.

“Because I won,” he admitted, lips tickling Magnus where they brushed against his skin. “But you’re the best prize anyone could wish for,” he yawned again and Magnus wasn’t sure if he was thinking before he actually spoke at this point, too tired for his brain to mouth filter to work properly. “I’ll always be the winner at life because you chose me.” He mumbled before a soft snore erupted from his parted lips.

Magnus cursed his boyfriend who always had to say the sweetest things when he was half asleep and wouldn’t remember saying them.

He still smiled though, the words warming his heart in a way that Alec never failed to do, and then bent down to press a kiss on top of Alec’s messy mop of hair.

“I’ll always choose you, my sweet Angel.”

***

**TMIfan**

“No one’s doing anything to his gorgeous ass except me” I HEARD YOU MAGNUS!

> **alecarchwood**
> 
> **+TMIfan** and then “Nobody talks bad about Alexander’s glorious ass!” Lol Magnus loves that ass
> 
> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+alecarchwood +TMIfan** Can you blame me? Have you seen that splendid work of art?

**justanothermalecshipper**

I swear these two are so adorable. That bit in the studio when Clary filmed them kissing and sharing their drink is just too much #relationshipgoals #malec4eva

> **malecslays**
> 
> **+justanothermalecshipper** IKR!! And that bit when Alec got home and just flopped on top of Magnus was so cute. They’re too precious for words #malec
> 
> **MillyEllis**
> 
> **+malecslays +justanothermalecshipper** He was so tired and grumpy it was the most adorable thing ever, he didn’t even notice the camera when he was all snugly with Magnus! And Mags is really good at drawing blindfolded like wow what a weird talent to have. #grumpyalec #cuddlyalec

**toothlessxhiccup**

DID YOU SEE ALEC IN CLARY’S INSTAGRAM LIVE? HOLY SHIT HE’S SO FUCKING HOT

> **ElizaGonzales**
> 
> **+toothlessxhiccup** I know I almost died chocking on my drink! I was so not expecting that much hotness but it was definitely welcome!

**Erisaken**

I loved their onesies! They all looked so cute and comfy and Alec getting excited over his cow one was just the best!

**JaceHerondale**

I hate you Magnus and I can’t believe you’d do this to me Clary.

> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+JaceHerondale** I love you too Tracie <3

**Myra**

Alec and wanting their own buzzers was the most adorable thing ever. I cracked up every time he mooed or Clary quacked.

> **StarryEyed50**
> 
> **+Myra** OMG yes! I lost it when Alec started mooing during Mags’ celebrity crush question like it was such a passionate moo!

**lucyrichards**

Once again the fucking SASS is unbelievable. And Alec’s “No offence but I feel like I’m being threatened by a cupcake” was just brilliant.

> **MalecAngel**
> 
> **+lucyrichards** I love how competitive they both got, trash talking each other and arguing but then like at the end they were all happy and stuff their friendship is so cute.

**AriaBertozzi**

Alec Dad lecturing us was something I didn’t realise I needed

**Maureenbrown**

Alec just casually saying Magnus is the love of his life is the sweetest thing ever.

> **magnificentmagnus**
> 
> **+Maureenbrown** he’s so adorable I just wanna keep him
> 
> **MagnusBane**
> 
> **+magnificentmagnus +MaureenBrown** You can’t, he’s mine.

**MalecLightBane**

Clary having put that much thought into the night Mags lost his virginity is both hilarious and terrifying. She really wanted that point lol.

**ellabanexo**

I’m so glad someone shares my love of that weird eyelash thingy. And Alec is just full of brilliant ideas. First #cowrights and now #eyelashkisses

**FeliciaGrace**

That bit when they used the whiteboards and Magnus brushed his thumb over Alec’s lip was like the most casual sensual thing I’ve ever seen, it looked like they didn’t even realise they were doing it.

> **ElizaGonzales**
> 
> **+FeliciaGrace** they are literally so sappy its amazing #boyfriendsinlove #malec

**Maya**

I loved loved LOVED Alec’s reaction to the whole Lilo and Stitch thing, I couldn’t stop laughing he looked so scared and it was even funnier

> **Shadowhunterfan8302**
> 
> **+Maya** Alec hinting at Malec babies in that clip was the best thing ever, I couldn’t stop smiling. These boys are too adorable

**modxminty**

Alec’s victory singing was amazing! They’re so #relationshipgoals with how in-tune they are when they throw their arms in the air.

**equineaurora**

Am I the only one who still smiles like an idiot every time Magnus calls Alec Alexander, angel or darling

> **NayaVelazquez**
> 
> **+equineaurora** it happens to the whole fandom #malec

***

**_@ClaryFray_ ** _posted a new picture_

> @MagnusBane @AlecLightwood If it wasn’t so cute it’d be gross

**@IzzyLightwood**

> @ClaryFray They are too cute

**@JaceHerondale**

> @IzzyLightwood @ClaryFray It IS gross

**@IzzyLightwood**

> @ClaryFray @JaceHerondale Shut up Tracie

**Author's Note:**

> Okie couple of things I gotta say...
> 
> It's surprisingly really hard to think of names for commenters so I thought I'd use some of yours, especially because it's kinda like you're in the story then. Apologies if you don't want me to use it, let me know in the comments and I'll change it but if you're cool with the idea, thank you for commenting on my work :D
> 
> Credit to @mavitomo on twitter for the cow onesie fanart. Honestly their artwork is amazing and hilarious, you should definitely check it out :D
> 
> I literally looked for ages to try and find a fan art of Malec cuddling on a couch to sort of match my description but I couldn't find anything, so if you have a suggestion, please let me know so I can add the photo in above the comments for it.
> 
> My friends bombarded me with video links so I could have some inspiration since I don't watch any YouTubers so if you see any parallels to Zoella or Jess and Gabriel, that's why.
> 
> Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot and if there's any specific challenge or video you want to see, feel free to let me know :)
> 
> <3


End file.
